Pensées à moi même
by KenShana
Summary: Premier OS! Sakura déprime sur son balcon. Je sais c'est court mais venez lire ! Sasu/Saku, UA


Heey!

Voici mon tout premier OS! Je débute sur ce site alors je m'excuse d'avance pour la mise en page ^^'

Sinon hé bien c'est un " fond " de Sasu/Saku dans un UA, rien de très explicite, mais rating M au cas où et ce n'est pas une deathfic!

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !

( H-S; je suis éditée sur thebookedition. com sous le nom de Kensha, mon premier livre s'intitule " Recueil de mes premiers poèmes " si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous envoyer en mp un poème pour vous faire une idée ! :3 )

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture!

Kensha

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pensées à moi même.<strong>

La nuit tombe peu à peu. Les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain. Terrain que demain matin, elles laisseront aux rayons du Soleil. Le matin suivant aussi et ainsi de suite. C'est comme ça le cycle de la vie le jour et la nuit, la lumière et l'obscurité, l'amour et la haine, la vie et la mort… Mais peu importe.

Je suis là, assise sur mon balcon, les jambes dans le vide, au-dessus de tous ces gens insignifiants. Mes cheveux teints en rose, embrassent le vent, et dansent sensuellement avec. Je tire lentement sur ma clope, jusqu'à sentir mes lèvres chauffer. J'ai pensé à toi en la roulant, tu sais ? Finalement, il ne me reste que ça de toi la marque de mon tabac à rouler, et mes souvenirs. Mon mépris aussi.

Un rire cristallin s'élève de la rue, puis des chuchotements, amplifiés par l'écho des immeubles. Je regarde en bas deux personnes, un couple sans doute, rient doucement et s'embrassent. Ils sont tellement ridicules. Nous aussi, Sasuke, nous étions comme eux, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu t'en souviens ? Ont-ils conscience que l'Amour n'est rien ? Que l'Amour n'est qu'une énième illusion inventée par un esprit humain perfide et corrompu ?

L'être humain n'est pas fait pour aimer. L'humain est menteur, mauvais, cruel. C'est une certitude. Les humains sont des voleurs. Tu es un voleur, Sasuke. Tu m'as tout pris en partant. Tu m'as pris mes amis, mes envies, mon cœur. Et surtout, tu as pris ma vie.

Car la vie sans toi n'a aucun goût, aucune saveur. Sans toi, seul le vide m'habite. Ton abandon était immonde, et cela fait plusieurs jours que je me noie dans l'alcool, que je m'asphyxie dans la fumée de mes chères clopes roulées, je ne suis rien sans toi, pas même une ombre. Rien. Reviens-moi.

Alors que j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits, je ne veux pas penser ce genre de chose, je te hais, le couple lui prend le bus, main dans la main. Mon regard dérive vers l'horizon, où j'aperçois de nombreux gros nuages menaçants. Peut-être cette nuit encore, le ciel lui-même pleurera avec moi ma douleur et ma solitude ?

Mon amour pour toi s'estompe peu à peu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Ton regard tendre et tes baisers me manquent. Tes sourires et tes « je t'aime » me hantent. Je me souviens de chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque sourire. Je me souviens de ces nuits où tu me faisais tienne, où tu venais au plus profond de moi, me gémissant à mon oreille des mots me souviens que tu es un menteur, et cet arrière-goût atrocement amer de défaite me prend aux tripes. Tu me donne envie de vomir.

Soudain, de forts éclats de voix et des rires indiscrets me tirent de mes pensées. Un groupe d'ados traverse la rue. Ils ont de la peine à marcher, complètement bourrés, certains partent même vomir derrière un muret. Tellement pitoyables. Tu es comme ça aussi, l'alcool est ton vice le plus doucereux. Le pire. Et je te détestais pour cela. Et pourtant… moi aussi j'ai fini par plonger, mais je ne te comprends toujours pas.

D'un air absent je regarde mon téléphone portable, je sais parfaitement que rien de nouveau n'y est affiché, mais j'ai espoir qu'ils ne m'aient pas tous oubliée. Ça fait des jours que personne ne prend de mes nouvelles, pas même mes plus proches amis, tu les a tous à tes pieds, vil et perfide comme tu es. Même Naruto, avec qui j'étais si proche, mon rayon de soleil, même lui tu me l'as arraché. Tu m'as trahie de la manière la plus ignoble et la plus douloureuse possible. À cette pensée, mes yeux vert émeraude se ferment, je suis épuisée, lasse de cette bataille perdue d'avance qu'est la vie. Je n'ai pas compris ton intérêt dans cette histoire faire d'immenses efforts pour gagner ma confiance, et ensuite partir, me quitter en avouant t'être joué de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a passé par la tête. Le sais-tu, toi-même ? Moi je sais par contre que je meurs sans toi, sans tes baisers brûlants, sans tes mains fiévreuses, et sans ton regard aimant.

- Reviens-moi Sasuke, implore mon esprit avant de s'envoler au pays des rêves.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Alors comment c'était ? J'accepte et apprécié grandement toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, pour autant qu'elles soient <strong><span>constructives!<span>**

À la prochaine!


End file.
